


Everything and More

by Higgles123



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: This is the first time I've ever ever tried to write Eddie Brock, and it was for a dear friend on tumblr! Just a little something sweet because who doesn't love sweet Eddie?
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Everything and More

The sunlight streamed in through the window of your apartment with such joy that you felt as though it was purposefully trying to piss you off. The little rays dancing merrily on every surface. What did they have to be so happy about? There was literally nothing about this day that was joyful.

Actually, there were plenty of things about this very day that should have been joyful. It was the weekend, for a start, which meant you didn’t have to spend the next two days fetching coffee and taking notes for your insufferable boss, who you were convinced still lived in the 1950’s and viewed women as sweet, meek things that couldn’t really think for themselves. And to think you had quit your old job for this. But you had to remind yourself that dealing with an egotistical bigot was worth it in the long run because you had your sights on a position in the one of the other departments in the coming months.

Not only were free for the weekend, but this was the third weekend of the month, which always meant one thing. You and your best friend, Eddie, would go to the quirky little arthouse cinema downtown and spend the day watching old horror movies while stuffing you faces full of chocolate and ice cream until you felt almost sick. It was a ritual you had partaken in together for three years, but that was no longer the plan.

You had text him a few hours earlier to say that you were ill and it was most definitely contagious so he should stay away if he knew what was good for him. You mentioned something along the lines of projectile vomiting and frequent toilet trips. Of course, it was all one big fat lie, but the truth was that you didn’t want to think about- let alone hear the details of- his big date with the skanky blonde bimbo from the diner at the end of your street. Well, ok; the girl wasn’t skanky or a bimbo. She was actually really rather nice and was studying to be a chemical engineer, so she was certainly not stupid. The real problem was that she was beautiful, and she and Eddie would make the perfect couple.

And God only knew that Eddie deserved to be happy after the heartbreak he had endured when Anne had split up with him and called off their engagement. Then there was the whole Venom thing. Eddie and Venom had finally settled comfortably in sharing a body, and you knew that while Eddie was never alone when he had Venom, it wasn’t quite the same as a romantic partner.

You and Eddie had been friends since childhood, growing up in New York together and living next door but one on the same street. You couldn’t remember exactly when you stopped seeing him as more than just your best friend, but all you knew was that when you saw him and Marcia Cave kissing during a game of spin the bottle in the 8th grade it had made you green with envy. Eddie was always a hit with the girl in your neighbourhood, but he had never expressed the view that he saw you as more than just a friend. And you certainly weren’t going to put yourself out there only to have him reject you. Regardless, you were glad to have him as a friend than nothing because life was so much better with him in it. He was sweet, funny, goofy and always knew how to cheer you up and make you laugh.

When Eddie moved to San Francisco to pursue his dream of journalism, you had been devastated but the two of you promised to stay in touch through weekly phone calls and daily emails. When he met Anne and they got engaged, you had decided to try and detach yourself from him somewhat, but had been unable to stay away. It was impossible. You missed Eddie in your life too much.

You worked and partied, and found yourself a boyfriend to fill the void left by Eddie, and to rid yourself of feelings that would never be reciprocated. But Rick turned out to be a complete and utter jerk and you had broken up with him when you discovered that he had cheated on you the day you were huddled pitifully over your dying mother’s hospital bed. It was at her funeral less than two weeks later that Eddie and Anne had invited you to come back with them for a fresh start.

You thought it would be awkward as hell living with the two of them, but you had quickly come to see just how happy your friend was. And as much as you craved that he would have that happiness with you, you weren’t a totally selfish cow and you just wanted the best for him.

San Francisco was different to the big Apple; it seemed sunnier and warmer. The people were friendlier and there was just something refreshing about being faceless and nameless. You got a job working in a little bookstore and were soon able to rent your own apartment; although it was so small you were surprised not to find a family of Borrowers living in it. So while neither the job nor the apartment were anything special, they were _yours_ which was all that mattered _._ You weren’t relying on anyone else for anything and you were actually happy for the first time in a long time. Anne tried to set you up with a few acquaintances, and after the first attempt at refusal you soon realised she was extremely stubborn and therefore just let her set you up on countless blind dates. Sadly, none of them led to anything but it still felt good to go out and pretend you weren’t pining for the one man you couldn’t have.

Human brains are a strange thing indeed, because when Eddie and Anne broke up you had always expected that you would have been jumping for joy; that it would have been like in one of those cartoons you watched as a kid, where you’re so light and happy that you float up to the sky with a dreamy smile on your face while little birds draw love hearts around you. In reality, it had been nothing like that. You had watched Eddie sink into a deep funk and you had on many occasions contemplated knocking on Anne’s door and begging her to take your best friend back.

Two years had passed since then and not only were Anne and her boyfriend, the lovely Dr Dan (and it’s true- the guy was ridiculously lovely) happily settled together, but Eddie had turned a corner both professionally and personally. He was happy for Anne and now he wanted happiness in his own life too. Which was why he hadn’t turned down the lovely Claire from the diner when she asked him out. Even you could concede that he would have been a fool to do so. But that didn’t mean you couldn’t still mope about and behave like a brat about it in the privacy of your own home if you wanted to.

There was a knock at the door which disturbed you from your thoughts, and with a grumble you got up to answer it. Looking through the peephole, you saw Eddie stood holding a bag of Chinese takeout and you felt your chest start to flutter with a bizarre of both annoyance and excitement.

“You can’t come in,” you called, trying to make your voice sound scratchy and ill. “I’m sick.”

“I know, that’s why I came,” Eddie answered. “I brought your favourite chicken noodle soup to help you get better. And well, there was chocolate but it got a little lost along the way.”

“Sorry,” you heard Venom’s deep rumble and you grinned despite the panic in your chest at him arriving unannounced.

“Well, that’s really sweet but just set it on the floor outside and then go,” you said. “Save yourself cos trust me, you don’t wanna catch this.”

“Y/N, open the door,” Eddie huffed and you knew he was folding his arms and pursing those kissable full lips that plagued your dreams. “I’m not worried about catching whatever it is you’ve got. I just wanna see that you’re alright.”

“I said no,” you were firm.

“Fine, then you leave me no choice.”

Eddie’s footsteps took off down the hallway and before you could comprehend what he was doing, you felt something touch your shoulder causing you to squeal as you came face to face with Venom.

“That’s not fair,” you pouted, frowning at Eddie as Venom disappeared and your friend returned in his place.

“A guy’s gotta do what a guy’s gotta do,” Eddie shrugged and grinned, making your stomach lurch.

“Well, that’s great but you can’t just force your way into people’s apartments, Eddie,” you folded your arms across your chest.

“I didn’t,” Eddie looked at you innocently. “Your window was wide open. If I was a burglar, your home insurance would be void because of that little fact.”

“I don’t care,” you groaned. “The window was open because I have a fever and I’m trying to sleep.”

Eddie narrowed his eyes and pulled the face he always pulled when Venom was talking to him. You hated that face, because nine times out of ten it meant they were talking about you, otherwise Venom would just come right out and say it.

“You’re a liar,” Eddie said.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Eddie dumped the bag of takeout on the counter and began rooting around the cupboards for a bowl for your soup. You held back a smile at the thought that he knew you too well. For some reason, you had an intense dislike of eating your takeout from its disposable trays and cups. You much preferred to eat from a proper plate. “You’re not sick, and you don’t have a fever.”

“What are you, a walking thermometer?” you scowled.

“Kind of,” Eddie grinned again.

“You don’t smell sick but you do smell sad,” Venom’s voice rumbled again. 

“Well I probably smell sad because I _am_ sick, so I would appreciate if you would get out now.”

Eddie just rolled his eyes and ignored you. “I can’t believe you would lie to me. And to think, I told Vee off for eating that chocolate on the way here for no reason.”

“It’s not no reason,” Venom argued. “Even if she is just sad, chocolate would make her happy. We need to get her more chocolate, Eddie.”

“Yes,” you smiled sarcastically. “That’s a great idea. Go and get some chocolate and don’t come back with it for at least a week.”

“There’s something going on with you and I’m not leaving here until I know what it is,” Eddie eyeballed you.

“Well, you’ll be waiting for a long time, won’t you?” You sighed, realising you were probably being a little bit of a bitch. Eddie hadn’t actually done anything wrong and you were being slightly unfair. “I’m sorry, Eddie. I’m just tired. I’ve been feeling a little down and I guess I just wanted to be by myself.”

“Why the hell didn’t you just tell me that?” Eddie nudged your shoulder. “I would have left you alone.”

“Now who’s the liar?” you grinned, nudging him back.

“Touché,” he smiled. “But now that I am here, I may as well at least try and make you feel better.”

You tried to ignore the filthy thoughts that rushed into your head at his words and you felt your face turning bright red. If Eddie noticed, he didn’t let on and he started to pour you both some juice out of the fridge.

“Netflix?” he asked, carrying the glasses over to the coffee tables before returning for the take out. You noticed he had gotten himself all kinds of delicious treats and your stomach gurgled loudly. Not that you weren’t looking forward to the soup he’d gotten you, but it wasn’t very filling. “Don’t worry, I’ll share with you.”

“You better check with the big guy first,” you smirked and Venom’s head popped out, his eyes staring at you almost puppy-like.

“We will share with you but only because you’re our favourite human,” he said.

“Gee, even more than Anne or Dan?” you patted his head affectionately and you felt him vibrate in delight.

“Yes,” he answered immediately.

Settling down on the couch, you had almost finished eating by the time you even decided what you were going to watch. How was it that there were hundreds upon hundreds of shows and movies to watch all at the click of a button, yet not one of them looked even remotely appealing?

Eventually you settled on one of your firm favourites; a film that you could both recite from heart. As the opening scene of Gladiator began, Eddie lay his head on your lap, and just like always your hand brushed through his hair in a soothing rhythm that soon had him snoring gently.

You smoothed the hair back from his face and smiled to yourself. He was adorable when he was asleep. He always frowned slightly and his lips pouted as though he were a small child once more. You traced his cheek, your thumb brushing over the stubble that lived permanently on his face no matter how often he shaved it. There was a scar just above his eyebrow from the time you two had decided to skate down the street on the new rollerblades you’d gotten for Christmas. Eddie hadn’t yet mastered them but he didn’t want to be beaten by you, a mere girl, so he took off at full speed only to fly head first into a lamppost. Instead of being upset though, Eddie had worn that scar with pride.

“Your heart is beating fast,” Venom’s voice suddenly spoke and he popped up, watching you curiously.

“Well, yeah cos you just gave me a heart attack,” you gasped.

“No, your heart was beating faster when you touched Eddie’s face,” he replied. “That was before I scared you.”

“If you say so,” you muttered.

“I do.”

“You like Eddie,” Venom deduced.

“Well of course I do,” you chuckled nonchalantly. “He’s my best friend.”

“Hmm.”

“What?” you snapped.

But Venom said nothing. He just continued to watch you rather unnervingly as though he could read every thought that crossed your mind.

“Is that why you were sad when he told you was going out with Claire?” he asked eventually.

“I wasn’t sad.”

“You were,” Venom nodded. “When you’re sad you smell like rain. When you’re happy you smell like chocolate. When he told you about Claire, you smelt like rain. That is how I know you were sad.”

You swallowed unsure of how to reply, but Venom didn’t give you the chance to.

“You are often sad when you are with Eddie, but at the same time you are happy,” he said. “I think that you are sad because you want to be with him always.”

“Ha, no way,” you snorted, although it sounded contrived even to your own ears. “I couldn’t think of anything worse than being stuck with Eddie Brock permanently.”

“You are lying again,” Venom narrowed his eyes at you. “When you think of being with Eddie always, you smell happy. I think you love Eddie.”

“He’s my dearest friend.”

“I think you love him more than you love your other friends,” Venom decided. “You love Eddie like Anne loves Dan.”

“I…” you stammered. “No, I don’t.”

“You do. You love Eddie and Eddie loves you. Eddie loves you like he used to love Anne. He just doesn’t know it. Eddie is like all other humans, and does not see what is right in front of him sometimes.”

“That’s not the case,” you shook your head. “I’m his friend. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Venom suddenly disappeared back inside of Eddie, who chose that moment to awaken with a yawn and a sheepish grin. You forced a smile onto your face, but you felt uneasy and tried to think of a plausible excuse to make Eddie leave immediately. You almost fell to your knees and thanked the God you weren’t even sure you believed in when Eddie got a phone call from work.

“I gotta run,” he apologised, shrugging on his leather jacket. “You gonna be alright?”

“I’m sure I’ll survive,” you smirked.

“Glad to hear it,” Eddie winked. “Catch you later.”

Venom’s disgustingly accurate words stuck in your head for the rest of the day, and no matter how much you tried to ignore them you couldn’t. Listening to annoyingly catchy songs that always invaded your brain didn’t help and nor did sleep, because you ended up just having a nightmare about Venom telling Eddie you loved him and Eddie laughing in your face before declaring he never wished to see you ever ever again.

There was only one other thing for it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The bar was teeming with bodies, none of whom meant a damn thing to you which was just how you wanted it. You perched at the bar, settling yourself on a stool and tugging down the obscenely short skirt you wore. It wasn’t the usual sort of thing you dressed in but you wanted to be reckless and wild tonight. You wanted to forget; you wanted to be someone else.

You tipped the bartender generously and took a sip of your ostentatious cocktail, telling yourself it was most definitely nicer than the Corona that you and Eddie preferred. Mentally you slapped yourself for thinking about Eddie. You weren’t allowed to think about Eddie. Ok, new rule; every time you thought about Eddie, you had to down a shot.

Two hours later and you were absolutely shit faced. You could barely sit upright and you were hunched over the bar, wishing the room would just stop spinning already.

“Jesus Christ,” you heard a familiar voice frown at you. “Pete wasn’t lying when he said you were in a state.”

“Who the fuck is Pete?” you slurred, lifting your bleary eyes up to meet Eddie’s amused ones.

“The bartender,” he explained. “He’s a friend of mine, and he recognised you from coming in here with me a few times.”

“Of course he did,” you sighed. “Well I’m going to finish my night without you ruining it, so you can go and take that smirk somewhere else.”

“Sweetheart, you drink anymore and you’ll be finishing your night in the hospital,” Eddie pursed his lips at you. “I think we need to get you home.”

“I don’t want to go home,” you shrugged his hand off of your arm. “Why don’t you just fuck off or even better, why don’t you go and fuck Claire? I’m sure she’ll let you.”

“Claire?” he frowned. “As in the girl from the diner?”

“Yeah,” you nodded. “You know; the girl you went out with last night? Or have you forgotten already? What? Did she not do it for you, Eddie? She’s not Anne, is she?”

You don’t know how or why the words came out of your mouth, but you saw the hurt in Eddie’s face and immediately regretted them. Not that you were going to admit it. No, you were going to do the thing you always did best when things got too difficult. Scarper.

It turned out though that high heels and a ridiculous amount of alcohol did not make for an easy getaway. You all but fell out of the door to the bar and onto the street. Despite being upset with you, Eddie was there to catch you before you hurt yourself.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he shook you gently by the shoulders.

“Everything,” you whispered, tears suddenly rolling down your cheeks.

“Y/N,” Eddie cupped your cheek, his thumbs wiping at your tears. “Let me help you. Tell me what’s wrong, huh?”

“I can’t,” you shook your head. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“Sweetheart, you’re never gonna lose me,” Eddie smiled, holding up his hand in front of your face. You could see the scar that ran along his palm and he gently grabbed your left hand to look at the identical mark you had. You closed your eyes briefly as the memory of the two of you sat in Eddie’s garage and making a solemn blood vow to always be friends flashed through your head. “Remember, we promised to be friends forever.”

“But that’s just the problem,” you looked down at the floor. “I don’t want to be your friend. I haven’t for a long time.”

Eddie’s brow was furrowed in unmasked confusion as he tilted his head to try and fathom what you were going on about.

“Hey, I know I can be annoying and I never take off my dirty shoes when I come into your apartment, but not wanting to be my friend is a little harsh,” he joked, trying to ease the tension along with his bewilderment.

“I love you, Eddie,” you murmured. “Venom was right. I love you as more than a friend. I always have and I always fucking will. I always used to deal with it; keep it locked away in a little secret box inside my heart, but then it suddenly opened itself and I can close it again.”

Eddie took a step forward and tilted your chin up so you were looking at him. You were miraculously sober as a judge now and you didn’t know what you were seeing in those blue orbs of his. It was something soft and yet passionate at the same time.

“You know, we could have saved an awful lot of time if you’d have just told me that a few year ago, huh?” he murmured, his thumb sweeping across your bottom lip.

He bent his head and his lips brushed against yours so softly that you weren’t certain it was really happening. One hand cupped your face while the other pulled you against him at the same time as he deepened the kiss, his tongue licking at your lips to demand entrance.

Groaning at the feel of those full lips you had dreamt about almost all of your life, you wound your arms around his neck and your tongue met his own with equal enthusiasm.

“You see,” Venom purred from beside you both. “You humans never see what is right in front of you.”

“We do,” Eddie pulled back and smiled at you, nuzzling his nose against yours. “Sometimes it just takes us a little while to admit it. I love you, Y/N.”

“You love me?” you couldn’t hide your surprise.

“Yes, you idiot,” Eddie grinned, stroking your hair back from your face. “I’ve loved you since we were kids.”

“I love you too.”

Eddie pulled you into his arms and has kissed you again. While you didn’t have birds drawing love hearts in the sky above your head, you did have Venom grinning at you both which was just as sweet.

“Come on you,” Eddie pulled back and kissed your nose. “Let’s go home.”

“My home or yours?”

“Anywhere,” he grinned. “I don’t care where I am as long as I’m with you.”

You smiled bashfully, tucking your hair behind your ear as Eddie took your hand. Not only did you have your best friend, but you now also had the man you loved as well. And not forgetting the symbiote that lived inside of him.

You had a feeling that from now on life was going to be everything you had ever hoped for and more. 


End file.
